digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Mechadramon Family
The Mechadramons are a group of Digimon that form the body of SuperMechadramon. The base components are based off the Kaiju Kiryu (KiryuMechadramon), Tyrannosaurus (RedMechadramon), Spinosaurus (BlackMechadramon), Quetzalcoatlus (PinkMechadramon), Ankylosaurus (YellowMechadramon), and Triceratops (BlueMechadramon). All of them except KiryuMechadramon are Mega Level, with KiryuMechadramon being Super Ultimate instead. All of the Mechadramons were designed and built by a team lead by Commander Kiryu, but due to an incident involving Rainboramon, SuperMechadramon have been seen in other Digimon universes as well, and having minds of their own as well. The exact inspiration for a team of combining Digimon did NOT actually originate from Power Rangers even though the Mechadramons are similar to the original 6 Zords. The real inspiration comes from the combiners of Transformers, specifically Bruticus Maximus of the upcoming Fall of Cybertron. Three more Mechadramons were built by The Grand One to steal the power of SuperMechadramon to himself, and prevent Commander Kiryu from using it for the wrong reasons, as only The Grand One can control the three Mechadramon that he created, those being WhiteMechadramon, the White Archaeopteryx that hijacks SuperMechadramon, TurquoiseMechadramon, the Turquoise Henodus which acts as a shield to the base Digimon, and TitaniumMechadramon, the carrier Titanium Giraffatitan used to further double the original power of SuperMechadramon and be used as an armored chariot for SuperMechadramon, all three of these being used to form UltraMechadramon. However, the Mechadramon series goes even higher than that, as The Grand One discovered that Dragoramon was creating it's own Mechadramons... SuperMechadramon The Xros of a Super Ultimate and 5 different Mega Level Digimon certainly does prove one's authority whenever it's used in battle, SuperMechadramon is designed as Commander Kiryu's main Digimon as an artificially create Digimon create by humans. It's power is said to be able to take on Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, all Seven Demon Lords, Brondramon, Cobaldramon, and Jadedramon all at once. It's power is above Super Ultimate due to the combination of Digimon used to form it's body. It is based on and is a tribute to the Megazords of the Power Rangers series. It's height is around 400 feet tall, making it one of the largest Digimon known. Due to the specific way both it's in-game model is and how it DigiXroses with it's component Digimon, it is completely immune to the effects of the limiting effects of the DigiQuartz, and due to that, can become SuperMechadramon easily. KiryuMechadramon KiryuMechadramon is a bit odd, as clearly it is designed so it can DigiXros to SuperMechadramon even in the DigiQuartz zone. Not only that, but the very build of the entire mech was all built over a fossilized skeleton of the largest Tuskmon ever known to exist, which Tuskmon are said to be very rare in modern times. Sometimes it has a mind of it's own and nobody even knows of it. Due to this, it can sometimes go berserk and break free of it's pilot's control, and to make matters worse, it can just as easily do this as SuperMechadramon as well. KiryuMechadramon, is it a savior? Or is it a destroyer? The most puzzling thing about KiryuMechadramon is it's lack of arms, clearly having something to do with it's DigiQuartz immunity when DigiXrossing to SuperMechadramon. It's height is the same as SuperMechadramon's height, making it very tall when compared to the other Mechadramons, though PinkMechadramon's wingspan is longer than SuperMechadramon and KiryuMechadramon is taller. RedMechadramon Often seen as the official second in command of the Mechadramons, RedMechadramon is the most powerful tied with BlackMechadramon, as it has a lot of the abilities of KiryuMechadramon as well. RedMechadramon, along with the other 4 Mechadramons, were built completely from scratch unlike KiryuMechadramon. Whenever KiryuMechadramon breaks loose of control, RedMechadramon and BlackMechadramon are given temporary AI programs to aide in dealing with a rampant Super Ultimate. However, this was not a good idea long from the start. Apparently, either RedMechadramon hates BlackMechadramon or BlackMechadramon hates RedMechadramon. Nobody seems to know who hates who, but both always seem to be focused more on destroying each other than getting along. Perhaps BlackMechadramon's Virus Attribute may explain this? Nobody really knows for sure, as not as Virus Digimon are evil at all, but instinct programs in the AI built into them can cause fierce hatred between other attributes. BlackMechadramon BlackMechadramon is fierce when given an AI system, usually always attacking it's fellow comrades for no apparent reason. It often disobeys orders from a glitched up computer that operates this specific Mechadramon. It has an intense rivarly with RedMechadramon, to where it'll attack RedMechadramon first instead of the others. How the rivalry came to be is unknown, but due to Commander Kiryu watching too many movies and anime all the time, it can be easy to guess where the rivalry between BlackMechadramon and RedMechadramon came from. Apparently early beta plans had BlackMechadramon as a Mammoth Digimon but when Kiryu made the decision to have six Mechadramon built it became a Spinosaurus based Mechadramon. BlackMechadramon, as much as the fight starting Mechadramon it is, cowers in fear of KiryuMechadramon when it goes on a rampage, knowing it can easily beat all of them. Despite this, KiryuMechadramon shows no interest in harming it's own fellow Mechadramons. PinkMechadramon PinkMechadramon is sort of the voice of reason among the Mechadramons, and also the voice of mercy as well. It, along with KiryuMechadramon, avoid the fights between it's siblings by just staying in the air, but that hardly helps when you consider the laser cannon built into both RedMechadramon and BlackMechadramon's mouths. PinkMechadramon is the most frail of the Mechadramons in terms of defense, but excels in Speed the most. It has a laser cannon it fires from the tip of it's "beak", but it's weaker than the one RedMechadramon and BlackMechadramon use. While the other Mechadramons have Male personalities, PinkMechadramon has a Female Personality, possibly explaining the need for it to avoid fights between it's siblings. YellowMechadramon YellowMechadramon was the one Kiryu is the most worried about in comparison to the others. While yes, it is nearly indestructible thanks to it's sturdy armor, it moves the slowest and is also very stiff to move when acting as the right leg of SuperMechadramon. It's not well designed like BlueMechadramon is. It's AI programming makes it a big idiot of a Mechadramon, and gets into fights with BlueMechadramon for absolutely no reason whatsoever, as it is mimicking the behavior shown in BlackMechadramon. YellowMechadramon lacks an Ankylosaurus's signature tail, but it is due to this it can easily DigiXros with the other components of SuperMechadramon even in the DigiQuartz zone of the Xros Hunters universe. BlueMechadramon BlueMechadramon seems to be more focused on competing with RedMechadramon than competing with YellowMechadramon. Both Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops are seen as utter rivals beyond all imagination, and the fight only gets more complicated with BlackMechadramon as well. Typically, BlueMechadramon is often forced to team up with RedMechadramon to deal with both BlackMechadramon and YellowMechadramon at the same time. It used to have a cannon on it's back, but it was removed due to issues on construction and instead has lasers on it's horn tips. WhiteMechadramon WhiteMechadramon, the secret white Mechadramon based on Archaeopteryx, is the smallest of the Mechadramons. However, some say it is even tougher than KiryuMechadramon and being as deadly as Shieldrus due to it's abilities: It's body is incredibly armored and flies so fast it's almost like a high speed bullet with how it's body is designed. Where all other Mechadramons were built by Kiryu, this one was built by The Grand One. It is the only normal Mechadramon to have the X-Antibody, and when it combines with SuperMechadramon, it can override Kiryu's control of it by turning SuperMechadramon into an X-Antibody Digimon known as UltraMechadramon. In this form, it can easily be controlled by The Grand One. TurquoiseMechadramon TurquoiseMechadramon is a add-on type Mechadramon that serves as an expansion of SuperMechadramon's abilities. It's design is based off the extinct Turtle relative Henodus, with some of the traits of both the Carrier Zord Tor from Season 2 of Power Rangers but the abilities of the Mastodon Shield used in Season 1. Like the Mastodon Shield, it is an add-on to SuperMechadramon that can function as a shield. Henodus was chosen to represent this add-on due to the shape of it's shell, as it would perfectly block all attacks directed at it. It's defensive abilities owe itself to it's Super Ultimate Level, for TurquoisMechadramon is actually rather small compared to SuperMechadramon. It's defensive abilities are so powerful that weaker laser attacks will be reflected right back at the opponent. During it's construction, Commander Kiryu saw the add-on of a Shield type Mechadramon pointless due to how massive it was already, with only few Digimon surpassing it in size. However, The Grand One thought otherwise, as he knew the more Mechadramons attached to KiryuMechadramon, the more powerful it becomes. Hence, to accomplish the goal of surpassing Kiryu, The Grand One built TurquoiseMechadramon, WhiteMechadramon, and TitaniumMechadramon in-order to take control of SuperMechadramon himself. TitaniumMechadramon TitaniumMechadramon is literally a titan out of the Mechadramons. Surpassing KiryuMechadramon in level, TitaniumMechadramon is the highest Level Mechadramon at Omni Level. TitaniumMechadramon is essentially the counterpart to Titanus from Season 1 Power Rangers, and even functions in a similar manor with how it is used in the Mechadramon combinations. TitaniumMechadramon is based primarily on Giraffatitan, which is the species of Sauropod from which nearly all Brachiosaurus reconstructions are based on, rather than Brachiosaurus being based on it's own remains. Regardless, the difference is meaningless, as TitaniumMechadramon functions almost the same exact way as Titanus regardless of the Sauropod species it's based on. On it's shoulders are two plasma cannons, and on it's side are 4 missle pods on each side of it. It's eyes and mouth can also function as laser cannons, but it's main laser cannon is the infamous Gaia Genesis Cannon built onto it's tail, as The Grand One trusts that there is no way Commander Kiryu will manage to control TitaniumMechadramon, as only few Digimon possess the cannon and power to use the cannon, as Ligermon was unable to use the cannon correctly due to it's low level and not being a machine Digimon, and due to it being completely organic, destroys itself using the cannon. TitaniumMechadramon does not seem to have any issue in using it due to being both a Machine Digimon and being a much higher level, almost equal in level to Gaiamon in terms of how Gaiamon's abilities increase it's power, but Gaiamon overall is the best user of the cannon other than it's extreme charge-up time. All three of The Grand One's Mechadramons are needed to form a full power UltraMechadramon.